Mirabile (Mewnaphy's Clan)
Mirabile is a clan leader from the Arcane flight and the founder of Mirabile's School for Element Mastery as named for herself. Background Mirabile's earliest memories involve her being a clanless wayward young adult dragon roaming the Crystalspine Reaches aimlessly. She has little knowledge of her parents, if she even had parents or if she is a direct creation of the Arcanist himself. One of those early days, she had it in her mind to begin a clan of her own to put some organization into her life. Mirabile herself will claim that she had received a sign from the Arcanist that day to start her clan, and as no one else can confirm nor deny it other than the Arcanist himself, Mirabile's word might as well be taken as the truth. Her establishment of a permanent clan attracted her to-be mate, Stratos, and together the two began what would soon develop into a full-blown yet nameless clan of dragons. Mirabile was the leader of the clan, but she spent most of her days studying and researching all manner of magic while Stratos performed the majority of leader-based jobs. Her studies inspired her to form her clan into a school, and with proper preparation and work, the clan was moved to the Star Wood Strand where it was turned into a magical school. Role in Clan Mirabile is the clan leader, or "Magical Headmistress" as she is titled in her school. While she is the head overseer and all clanlike business must be conducted through her approval, she does teach part time as a general professor of the Arcane element. Her class is normally near the end of a student's studies along the path of Arcane, and due to her Fae characteristics, it can be a very difficult class for most dragons to pass (especially those Coatls). Outside of these duties, she continues to study and do research, staying cooped in her office for hours, sometimes days on end. Appearance Mirabile is a Fae measuring 1.55 meters in length and 0.87 meters in wingspan. She weighs 2.58 kilograms. Her primary coloring is lavender and the color of her wings is rose. Her hide over her body and wings is of a crystal-like texture and feel that possess limited light reflecting characteristics. She is typically seen dressed in enchanted tunics of varying color with a purple cape thrown over. Atop her head rests a gray wizard hat. When studying magic, teaching, or out in battle, she is often accompanied by a handful of fairies eager to help enhance her abilities as well as a floating Companion Comet around to serve a similar purpose. She glows with Arcanic runes caused by the addition of the Starfall Shaman accent created by the user Pesticide. Personality Mirabile has always been on the serious side and something of a workaholic. If she's not performing the duties of a leader, she has to be studying her magic or teaching, else she grows tense and irritated since there is always work to be done. She is very much down to business and always wants breaks to be kept to a minimum. It is an ongoing joke among students of the school, even among longtime professors/friends, that Mirabile might as well be the Arcane projection of the Stormcatcher himself. As with other Faes, she speaks in a monotone and displays her emotions through her expressive fins. Her classes may be the most interesting or most boring things on Sornieth depending on how the student views her way of monotone communication. More often than not do dragons find her classes to be unreasonably dull, making such the reason for the class being so difficult. Abilities Mirabile is a highly talented magic-wielder with many year's worth of magic to account for. Arcane-based spells are her specialty, whether it is damaging or supportive. Arcane illusion and transmutation spells are among her favorite sorts of magic. She has also delved into the all-flights based healing magic and will often join her physical forces in combat if they need her support. Her physical fighting abilities are nonexistent, making her defenseless within any areas of anti-magic. Familiar Mirabile is often times accompanied by a small Arcane Sprite, of whom acts as a helper in her research as well as in her teachings. The sprite is a contrast to Mirabile herself, possessing a carefree manner and is eager to pull away from studies for more trivial sport. The sprite does not have an actual name, but she has been known to respond to variations of the word "Arcane", whether it is "Arcana", "Arcanea", or whatever may come to mind. Mirabile hardly refers to the sprite by name, however. The most interaction the students of the school get with Mirabile's sprite is through taking the headmistress's course. The sprite grades assignments and is available for out-of-class tutoring, though this is rare as she spends more time assisting the headmistress in her studies. Trivia * Mirabile means "wonderful" or "marvelous" in Latin. * Mirabile is the custom progen for this clan. Category:Fae Category:Clan Leader Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female